Babysitting Bakas
by GravityNeko
Summary: Grav-Yami Crossover. Yuki and Hisoka get stuck 'baby-sitting' the bakas. Oh dear... lol Warning: Mild language. (COMPLETED)rn(Really, I love all these characters.)
1. Emerald meets Amethyst!

**A/N: Yeah, you knew this was coming… Anyway, this should be funny. Should is the key word here, folks. How funny I'm feeling is not very clear. My mother just threatened to taka my computer away… So I'm worried… **

**Disclaimer: And you knew this was coming too. Don't look so innocent! You know the drill. Why should I have to say it? ::a paper is handed to her:: Huh? :::looks off-screen:: So, in my contract it says I'm obliged to say it. ::murmured yes:: What for? ::another murmur:: Get sued? Oh, yeah, that must've slipped my mind. ::scratches her head:: Okay, I'll right you forced my hand! ::takes a breath:: Here it goes! **

**I do not own Inu-Yasha or Ranma ½! **

**There! Ya happy! ::sticks her tongue out at the big men:: **

**::Objects are hurled at her:: **

**GravityNeko: All right, all ready! I'll be good…. ::mutters:: Stupid, no good….**

**animegirl12182 & Zatken: Gomen! Now I can properly start this thing!

* * *

**

It Begins……..

Yuki sat at the café; legs crossed, and checked his watch for the twentieth time. _The brat was late! Damn it he'd told Shuichi to be on time! _But of course the concept of time was lost on a baka like Shuichi. He sighed frustrated.

"Damn it!"

"Yuki!" a voice called out.

The novelist turned his head, gazing through his amber eyes, and spotted the pink-aired sprite running down the sidewalk, waving his arm wildly.

Yuki frowned, folding his paper, as Shuichi approached him. "You're late, damn it!"

"Gomen nasai," He answered, panting over his knees.

"Whatever!" Yuki got up. "C'mon!" He hollered over his shoulder to his young lover.

"Okay!"

Shuichi ran after the novelist. He soon caught up with him, trying to match the man's long strides. "Slow down, Yuki!"

* * *

Hisoka watched his partner gobble down the pastries set in front of him. It was amazing how much sweets he could eat without becoming deathly ill. "Tsuzuki, don't you think you've had enough?" He sighed. The violet-eyed Shinigami looked up, on his nose a glob of icing. 

The blonde laughed. "Here, let me get that." Hisoka leaned over and cleaned the glob off with a napkin. "There!"

The other man smiled. "Thanks, Hisoka. Now, just one more…"

"No!"

Tsuzuki's face crumpled.

"If we go over budget Tatsumi-san will dock our pay!"

He began to whine, turning into inu-Tsuzuki. "That's not gonna work this time!" The whining became louder and more pathetic.

Hisoka covered his ears and made a run for his life, fleeing the sweets shop in order to evade the inu no baka. The other took off after his friend on all four paws. "Oh, please, Hisoka, please!" Whimpering.

Yet, Hisoka paid his partner no mind. "NO!" He made a move to get away by teleporting into another….

* * *

And touched down upon Shuichi Shindou when he did! 

"Ugh!" Shuichi fell back as a young blonde-headed man with green eyes fell on top of him. "Yuki!"

_:: Flash back:: _

_"Don't be shy, Ryuichi…" Tatsuha moved in closer. (1)_

_::End Flash back:: _

"Help!"

Yuki glared, irritated at the sight and hauled the blonde off his lover. "There! Are you happy?!" Shuichi got all bubbly. "Yuki, I love you!"

"So you've said...."

"Hisoka!" A voiced hollered. "Are you okay?!"

Yuki watched as the brown-haired man pulled his companion to his feet. Hisoka—the boy's name—struggled with him and murmured in a bland tone, "I'm fine." He sounded like the dead.

"What happened?" the man asked again.

"I guess, I wasn't watching where I was going…" Hisoka murmured. How else he could explain such things in front of these humans. Tsuzuki looked up to face Yuki; and the novelist caught his breath at the rare eyes he'd thought were only bore by his lover. "I'm quite sorry about this." He said speaking softly. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki and this is my partner Hisoka Kuro-" "Tsuzuki, what do think you're doing?" Hisoka asked straightening his jacket. Shuichi froze. _Woa! And he thought Yuki was the cold one around there._ "I'm only apologizing and introducing ourselves, it's only right!"

"Hmmm…" Shuichi's eyes widened. "You're a messs!" He pulled at the blonde's clothing. "You're soaked!"

(Yeah, I know its lame, but I had to fine some reason for them to go to their apartment)

"It's not really necessary…"

"Don't be silly!" The rock star yanked as his sleeve. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's get you dry!

"That's not very necessary…"

"He's right, Hisoka!" The violet-eyed Shinigami looked him over. "You _are _soaked."

**"**I'll be fine!" Hisoka growled in a low voice.

"B-but-but…" Tsuzuki sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I thought we were closer that that, 'Soka-chan. Waaaaaaaaaah!"

The blonde Shinigami looked startled. "Don't cry, you idiot!"

"You don't trust me…"

"Of course, I trust you! Don't talk stupid, Tsuzuki!"

"Then let's get you dry, okay?" He asked through tears.

Hisoka crumbled. Most of the times he believed his partner was an idiot, but Tsuzuki's tears truly moved him. He couldn't stand to see his beloved Tsuzuiki in pain! Hisoka sighed defeated. "All right!" "Yes!"

"You win this round, inu-chan."

The novelist watched this only slightly amused; these two strangely reminded him of two some ones he knew.

Yuki had watched the scene unfold and he still couldn't believe most of it. "When did I give you permission to invite them to _my _apartment?" He muttered, walking ahead of the others. "Well, he's soaked, and I wasn't watching where I was going as much as me was and-!" "All right!" He held his head. "I didn't ask for your damn entire life's story." "I was trying to…" "Enough, baka." "And what do you mean _your _apartment!? I thought it was ours?!"

And so it commenced.

Hisaoka and Tsuzuki watched the two bicker from behind. "Have you ever seen anything like it, Hisoka?" His partner stayed queit. "Oh, c'mon, haven't you?" "Yes." He looked up at his companion. "You." "Me?" "The little one's an idiot. He remind me of you; the constant chatter. I haven't seen him cry but I'm sure he does that.." Tzuzukie grinned. "Ohhhh, and what about the ice-man, he certainly reminds me of some one I know!" The older Shinigami said in a sing-song voice. Hisoka frowned. "Are you trying to imply I act like that ice-prince up there?"

"Now did I say that?"

"No, but I'm sure you were implying it."

Silence.

"Well, I'm noting like him." He snorted. "The guy's got serious attitude problems. Treats his friend like crap! I can't help feeling sorry for that pink haired bon (3)…

"I've never hurt you that way, Tsuzuki." He stopped in his tracks.

"Hisoka…"

"Or try to purposely."

Silence.

The green-eyed kid shook his head. "C'mon, baka, we're falling behind." He gestured to the two beings way ahead of them; still squabbling.

_This was going to be fun… _Hisoka thought dryly.

* * *

**TBC….**

**This scene is from Gravitation, Vol. 2, track 5. **

**Bon: Kid. **

**Ta da! I know I said it was one-shot, but I change it at the last moment. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be so bare with me. Be happy I finished it at all… ::sighs:: Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**GravityNeko**


	2. Tea Party!

**A/N: ****Hold it! Hold it! : shouts to the crowd carrying torches and pitchforks:: Mob: We want Yami, we want Yami! Bring it to us, or else! ::waves weapons threateningly:: Ahhh! All right, all right! You've convinced me! You'll get YnM! Just a second. Let me get down from here…. ::scoots down from the pole:: **

**You'll have to be patient with me dear fans. I'm also working on an Inu-Yasha/Ranma ½ crossover. So please be patient with me! ::throws rotten fruit at GrevityNeko:: Ewww! All right I'll start it all ready! Sheesh!**

**tngerine-asuka: More you say!? ::taps a magic wand:: Ta Da!

* * *

**

**  
**

It Continues….

Yuki Eiri entered the apartment, flipping on the light hastily, his lover and two stragglers following behind. Shuichi grabbed Hisoka's wrist, "C'mon, Hisoka-chan!" He pulled the older boy along (well technically he is older if you add his death years) "C'mon, you can use some of my clothes. We should be the same." Hisoka made a face and looked to Tsuzuki as he was mercilessly pulled into the dark bedroom.

The violet-eyed Shinigami watched with interest. Hisoka would be okay. What could the kid do after all? Tsuzuki coughed nervously and watched the other man watch him from the corner of his eye, a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers. "So…." The visistor edged in. "Ho-how long have you too been um…" More nervous laughter. "Been living together?" Yuki turned to face him, his eye cold. "I don't think that's any of your business…." He flicked the ashes into the ashtray and continued to ignore the Shinigami. (Aww, poor Tsu-chan)

* * *

"None of this is going to fit me…" Hisoka muttered, blandly, him arms full with clothes Shuichi had tossed him.

"Hmmm." Shuichi put up a t-shirt to the other youths frame, then shook his head and tossed it in the reject pile.

"Plus, I'd rather die than where any of these things…" (Funny seeing as he all ready is) "There so juvenile."

"Hmm."

Hisoka rolled his eyes, _Was the kid making an attempt at looking intelligent? Even Tsuzuki could pull that off once and a while! _

"None of these will fit me." He announced in case the boy was half-deaf.

The pink-haired sprite nodded. "You're right! Here!" He pulled a robe out of the closet. "Wear my bathrobe until your clothes are dry."

The green-eyed boy look at it for a moment, it was bright green with bunnies on it. _Eck! How lame and tacky could you get? _

The boy turned around. "Ok?" His eyes were bing in the darkness.

"Whatever."

"The bathroom's down the hall on the left. Leave you wet stuff in the bathroom, I'll have it cleaned. Kay?" He smiled cheerfully and skipped off to the living room.

"Where's, Hisoka," Tsuzuki asked nervously. "He's changing out of his wet clothes." He skipped over to the couch and bounced down next to Yuki, snuggling. "Mmmm, so warm."

WHAM!

"Knock it off!' Yuki muttered past his cigarette. "I'm not in the mood…"

"Waaah! Hey, what the hell was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes. You did. You're annoying. Plus…." He got up. "You're giving me a headache now…Damn brat."

"Yuuuuukiiiiii!" Tears streamed town the his cheeks. "YOU"RE SO MEAN!"

"Argh!" The novelist held his head.

Tsuzuki watched this seen unfold. He didn't act like that! Hisoka-chan was wrong! He pouted. "What're you sulking for, inu no baka?" His partner's low voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and watched as Hisoka walked over to him in a bright green bathrobe and sat down. He giggled. Hisoka glared and Tsuzuki stopped giggling.

"Now, what were you sulking about?"

The older man gestured to the bickering couple.

"Why not, Yuki?"

"Because, I said no! Can't you understand that?! Or is that too hard for you, you damn brat!?"

"We don't act like them…."

"No. You're right. You whine less then he does…"

"That's righ-Hey!"

His partner chuckled.

"That's not funny, Hisoka-chan!"

"Oh, but I find it very hilarious…"

"ARGH! Will you leave me the hell alone?!" Yuki erupted, turning to face the sprite.

"Yuki…" The bon's lip quivered.

The blonde looked enraged. "Go make tea or something? Just do anything! Leave me alone!"

Sniff. "Tea?" He paused. "Yes, tea. That's a good idea, Yuki." Sniff, sniff.

(Yuki, you bastard, making poor Shu-chan cry)

The pink-haired vocalist rushed to kitchen and started making all sorts of infernal racket. Cling! Clang! Dong! Crash! Yuki winced at each of these hideous sounds. _I told him to make tea, not to give me a migraine! _"Can't you even do that quietly?!" "Sorry, Yuki!" He started to retire to his study. "Yuki?!" He stopped and winced. "Where did you put the tea-bags?" "In the cupboard…" He started again. "Where, Yuki?! I can't find them."

He sighed, aggravated and stomped over to the kitchen.

"Here!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka could hear. "Here's your damn tea bags! Now I have a headache!"

"Wait, Yuki! Don't go! I wanted us ALL to have tea together!" "I don't have time-" "But, Yuki…." "ARGH! Fine Damnit! I'll sit and have some of your crappy green tea!" "Yipee!" "Just to get you out of my hair…" He could be heard muttering as he neared the living room.

The blonde was like a moody animal, stomping around and muttering about 'annoying pink-haired singers'. "Of all the bakas I had to choose, why did I choose him….." Grrrrr.

Fifteen minutes later, the kettle whistle and Shuichi came bounding out like a frolicking puppy, tray in hand with cups of tea. "Singing, sparkling, singing, sparkling!" (1) He sang off-key. Yuki growled at this. "Just serve the damn tea." "Hai!" Hisoka watched in amazement._ How can he be so cheerful when this guy treats him like crap? _

Shuichi poured the tea for each of them, then cheerfully sat on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to sit here?" Hisoka asked. "We can move. Can't we, Tsuzuki?" "Noooo I;m fine!" He turned his amethyst eyes on another pair of amethyst eyes. "So! Tsu-chan!" Tsuzuki brightened at the chan. "What do you want to do?" The other looked thoughtful. "Do you have any sweets?" "Sweets?" He became inu-Tsuzuki. "Yes, yes. Do you, do you?" "Hmmm. I'll check!" Shuichi then got up and retreated back into the kitchen.

"Shame on you, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka scolded. "You've already had lots of sweets, you glutton."

"I know…but…" Inu-whimper. "I just can't help it!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Here they are!" Shuichi came out carrying a cookie tin. "My sister Maiko brought these over. "Oooh, cookies!" Inu-Tsu-chan pounced on the sweet.

Shuichi soon chibified and became neko-Shu-chan. He fed his face with Tsuzuki, the two of them looking so kawaii as a puppy and kitty. Crumbs got on there soft kawaii paws and on their kawaii whiskers. They licked them away then looked up to Yuki and Hisoka with BIG matching kawaii violet eyes. "More?"

The two blondes looked at each other. "Something tells me no good will come of this….."

* * *

**(1) This is what Ryuichi sings in episode 13 of Gravitation. **

**Ha Ha! Second chappie done! Well. What do you think? You like? Review pwease!**


	3. Sugar High!

**A/N: Weren't they awfully hyper sweet the last chapter? You've seen the adorably idiotic. Now see them idiotic & hyper! Sugar high! **

**I'd like to thank the following for their reviews….tangerine-asuka, .**

**A/N: I really like writing his so far. This chapter should be very zany as zany as I can make it. With a little Shu & Yuki romance somewhere at the end hopefully. A little fluff goes a long way! (This is a repost okay, it got taken of before so its been written down for quite awhile).

* * *

**

It Continues Again….

Shuichi by then was bouncing off the walls, making Yuki Eiri's head split. "Yeah! Woohoo!" He bounced around like some deranged bunny on a extreme sugar high. And he was just that! Tsuzuki and he had managed to find the chocolates Yuki and stashed under his bed as a midnight-munchie. Then they'd found four whole boxes of Strawberry Pocky in his underwear drawer. _Shuichi…._ "Yipee!" She jumped up on the couch, scarfing the last Pocky stick. "I love you, Yuki!" He sprang forward, glomping onto the other man's arm. "I really do! I love you truuuuuuuly. Truuuuuuly!"

He gritted his teeth. His singing was off-key and hideous! What did those stupid fan girls see in him! "Arrrgh!" He tried to shake the idiot off his arm, but Shuichi stayed tight, holding onto the novelist as if he were his lifeline. "I LOVE YOU,YUKI!" The pink Energizer Bunny shouted into Yuki's ear. "Argh! Get the hell off me, you damn brat!" He tried to shake his young lover. "Let go!" "No!" The kid refused. "I love you too much, Yuki! Marry me!" The blonde's eye winded. "WHAT!?"

"'Soka-chan!" In-Tszuiki, hollered up, giggling from his own place latched around the Shinigami's left leg. He growled deeply. He could not be as cold and heartless as Yuki was with Shuichi, but that wasn't say he didn't know about tough love. "'Soka-chan!" He tried reasoning with the bubble-head. "Tsuzuki, get off my leg". "Soka-chan…" Wince. "Can't move." "But it's so fun! Tsu-chan loves being with 'Sok-chan!" "That's nce…" He shook his leg. "Now we must be going, Tsu…" "Uh-huh! Tsu-chan wants to stay with his NEW friend Shu-chan."

"Are you crazy, you damn brat!" Yuki all but shouted walking away.

Shuchi flew through the hair like a flying squeril and latched onto Yuki's back, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. (He's dichibified) "YUKI!" "ARGH!" "Let's get married!" "I said, no, you brat! Are you out of your mind!?" "I just wanna be with you, Yuuukiiiii!" He gorlwed in frustration. "You are with me, you dimwit." "No, I mean with you." "Eh?" "Forever and for aways." He snuggled and locked his legs tighter around his lover. "Never to torn apart! Lovers that expand the reaches of time!" **WHAM!**

"Huh huh huh… Waaaaaaaaah!" He gripped his head.

"Knock it off will you! You're giving me a splitting headache!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Damn brat!"

"But I love you, Yuki!"

He snorted, reaching for a cigarette, "If you love me then leave me alone!"

Tsuzuki let go of his partner's leg, stunned. "I love you, 'Soka-chan, you know that right?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki…."

He became hyper. "And you would never leave me?" Bounces up and down.

"No, Tsuzuiki…"

"Never ever never ever never ever?!"

"No!"

"How much do you love me, 'Soka-chan! I know you do!" He kept bouncing like and idiot and Shuichi kept crying, "Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Is our love worth…." He started to jump on the sofa, turning into inu-chan again. "One box of cookies! Two boxes of cookies! Three boxes of cookie! Four boxes of cookie! Five boxes of cookie! Six boxes of cookies!s Seven boxes of cookies! Eight boxes of cookies!...." This continued on for a good while.

**:: Meanwhile ::**

"YUKI!" Sob, sob. "Please open the door! I love you so!" He banged on it again. "YUKI!"

"NO! Go away, you damn brat! You're SO annoying!"

"But…" He crumpled to the ground. "I love you…" Teas streamed down his cheeks. "Why won't you marry me…"

The door flew open and out-stepped Satan himself—oh my mistake it's just Yuki! His face was dark with anger. He wasn't amused about this at all. And he wasn't about to fold just because Shuichi shed a few pathetic tears. "What the hell do you want from me?" "Just to be close to you!" He flew into his lover and latched onto Yuki's waist. Oh, well. He should have seen that one coming! "Why won't you marry me?" More tears. "You must be insane." "Why, Yuki?" "Why do you always ask why?" He was frustrated. "Why can't things stay like they are?"

"I just always want to be with you…."

"You are with me, you little idiot!"

"No..that's not what I meant…" He sniffled. "It shouldn't matter if we're guys! AS LONG AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER THAT SHOULD BE ALL THAT MATTERS!"

He winced at the loud voice.

"The hell it is!" He swept past the little idiot and stormed into the kitchen, looking for some aspirin. With Shuichi around he kept the giant sized bottle around.

Shuichi followed his lover like a sad little puppy-dog, whimpering.

"We have to put a stop to this, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki muttered, retaining his righteous Shinigami-self. "I'll send that demon." He whipped out an ofuda. "Back to the hell where he came from!" The man's eyes glowed.

"Ts-tsuzuki…" Hisoka muttered concerned.

"That creature is a foul icey-bastard…." He gritted his teeth. "He reminds me of Muraki…." He held to incantation between his fingers. "He has no feelings, no warmth. I shall purify his soul!"

"Yuki!" Shuichi's voice cried out, following the other man.

"Crap…"

Yuki passed them, giving them a cold stare that reached to the depths of Shinigami's being. "Ice creature…" Tsuzuki's violet eyes lit with a infernal wrath. He gritted his teeth once more and slipped the fuda into his jacket once more. Hisoka looked up to his partner. "He's surely, an evil spirit leaching on the soul and life of that poor boy." He sounded so sure of himself. "No, human could behave this way to another…." Even Muraki had some feelings. Sick and twisted as they were.

The man named Yuki exited the living room and disappeared down the hall, entering a room with a SLAM of the door.

When Shuichi came back he looked all mopey. He was sniffling pathetically, his lower lip quivering. "What's wrong, Shuichi?" Tsuzuki smiled at his new friend. "Nothing…" "Oh, c'mon, that's not true…" He glanced at his partner. "Right, Hisoka!" "Right…" "Tell, Tsuzuki and Hisoka what's wrong?" "It's-it's…it's Yuki!" The older man nodded, sitting down next to the pink haired boy. "I just want to be close to him! I love him! Why doesn't that bastard love me!"

His voice was no longer pathetic; no, Shu-chan was pissed. "THAT BASTARD!" He stormed. "I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART BUT HE'S NOTHING BUT AN ASS HALF THE TIME!"

Hisoka and Tsuzuki took a step back as steam seemed to rise from the vocalist's ears.

"THAT ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Just a piece…" Smirk. "I didn't think there was even that much to give…"

Yuki stood in the hallway, looking into the living room. He took a drag of his newly lighted cigarette.

"YUKI YOU, BASTARD!" Shuichi was red-face and UP in Yuki's face. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT LIKE THIS?! I LOVE YOU!"

"I know…" Flick. "Don't you think I don't know…" He shook his head. "You tell me every day, brat. You're a constant reminder to that!"

The younger man didn't say anything.

"For me not to know you loved me, I'd have to be very stupid—like you—"

"Hey-!"

"But I'm not," He approached the singer. "I do see it!" He pinched the shell of his lover's ear. "Just don't force me to say it…"

With that he walked away, leaving poor Shu-chan speechless. _Was Yuki being annoyed with him as usual? Or was that Yuki's way of…_ Gasp. Shuichi began to grin like a maniac. "Oh, Yu-!" He stopped, blushing. The cold-hearted bastard had given him that much. He smiled. He'd just have to contend with it!

**THE END…

* * *

**

**Just kidding. Bet I gave you a hard-attack there, huh?**

**::Dodges the rotten vegetables:: Gomen, gomen! Just one more chapter to go…. Look for the fluff! **

**GravityNeko**


	4. Pink Bunnies & Crazed Honeys!

**A/N: SOOO glad you liked that last chapter of Babysitting Bakas. So sorry it's been such a long time. I'm gonna get off my lazy ass and start another chapter YAY!**

**Thanks: Alana-Star/SugarCat, Shirubaa Kitsune, Vera-Sama, Guren, Shos-lady, KendoSakuyamon, and banana. **

**Dedicated: Shirubaa Kitsune. Thanks for your help!

* * *

**

It Continues Again and Again…..

Yuki looked on as Shuichi and his new friend began to jabber on about various other things; all of which held little weight for the novelist and were therefore all stupid. "Hisoka, come talk with us!" Tsuzuki called from the floor. "It's not often we have such friends aside from the ones in Meifu…" He took on a sad look and shiver. _All the people I've ever know outside of Meifu have died because they spoke to me. Muraki could be anywhere! _"Tsuzuki." Said a firm voice. The brown-haired man looked up into his partner's eyes. "You shouldn't think of such things…You'll only make yourself depressed." _Oh yeah…I forgot…Hisoka can read minds. _He put on a bright smile turning into inu-Tsuzuki once more. "Hai, hai, 'Soka-chan!" His puppy tail wagged. "Will do!" He continued to chatter on with Shuichi and commented brightly as Shuichi played some of his band's music. "Wow! You wrote those lyrics, Shu-chan!?" "Sure did." "I still don't see why they go for you..." "Yuki!" The writer gave an irritated look. "Sometimes they still sound like a grade-school kid wrote them." "Yuki!" The other man ignored him. _Oh well... It couldn't get any worse could it? _

There was only one problem with that statement. When people asked that, things ironically tended to get worse—and Eiri Yuki had a feeling this was just the calm before the storm.

Just then the cursed doorbell rangand a loud, "NA NO DA!" sounded through the thick door. The blond groaned. No, it couldn't be! It wasn't possible! "SHUICHI! SHU-CHAN!" hollered a voice. "IT'S RYU-CHAN! COME OUT TO PLAY!" "Shouldn't have said it…" Yuki murmured. Shuichi's eyes brightened and he bounced over to the front door, pink hair swaying. "I'm COMING, Ryu-chan!" "Don't even-" His words went unheard; the little idiot flung open the door and welcomed his idol with open arms. The two of them began what Yuki had dubbed 'the baka dance', hopping from one foot to the other while talking incoherently. It was like their own private language. He moaned, feeling his headache coming back on. "Oh, oh…Ryu-chan, come meet someone!" He tugged the older vocalist over to meet his new friend Tsuzuki. There was something odd about this man though, which Shuichi didn't see amiss in the least. Hisoka took in the new person. He was wearing a giant pink-bunny costume with overalls and another pink bunny situated in the pocket of said overalls.

The man noticed Hisoka looking at it and pulled the plushy out of the pocket and pushed him into the blond Shinigami's face. "Meet, Kumagoro!" The man named Ryuichi shouted. "Huh?" The other was dumbstruck. 'This is Kumagoro! Say hi!" "Ummm…" "Oh, c'mon, Hisoka, just say hi and that'll be that." Shuichi insisted with a giggle. "Umm, h-hello, Kumagoro." The bunny-man squealed. "YAY! Kuma-chan is happy now!" He started to dance and Shuichi started to dance with him. "Let's karaoke!" he shouted next. "Oh yeah! Let's do that! And maybe some cosplay!?" the pink-haired one suggested. "Yeah, that too!" Yuki just groaned, getting the strange feeling he would NEVER EVER get his novel done with a bunch of dumbells like them around. He gritted his teeth and started to…growl. "Oooo…I know this good English song…" "Really?" Shuichi didn't know English all the way…..he was slowly learning. "Yeah." "Well sing it, sing it!" Ryu-chan jumped on Yuki's coffee table. "HEY!" "SHHHHH!" said the bakas. "Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Ryuichi sang. "You're everything I would like to be! If I could fly hiiiiiiiigher than an eagle, you are the wind beneath my wings!"

Yuki rolled his eye, rolled OVER, and buried his head with his arms, trying to block out the irritating singing.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered.

When Ryuichi was done singing it was now Shuichi's turn. He was dressed in his dog costume, the tail wagging energetically. "Okay! My turn.." He looked to his friend and whispered in his ear. "YAY! A song with Shuichi! Sparkly Shuichi! Shuichi sparkly!" "This one's called…Blind Game Again!" the energetic vocalist shouted. "AND I DEDICATE IT TO MY NEW FRIENDS!" So they started…

_Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase _

zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga  
oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku  
kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku

Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake  
Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai  
jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?

Tsuzuki watched in rapt fascination as these two singers belted out the tune. The two moved in sync with each other. "They're amazing!" he exclaimed, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Aren't they amazing, Hisoka!?" He looked to the one called Yuki. "Do they…do this for a living or something?" The blond looked up and grabbed pack of cigarettes off the table to prevent them from getting squashed, looking around the two vocalists he said, "Yeah.", as he lit one. "Wow! They're really good." "I just thought you said they were amazing." The novelist said around the cigarette. "Are they good or amazing?" "Well I uh…" He was shooting poor Tsuzuki cold eyes. "What are you so stupid you can't answer?" "That is I…" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hisoka shouted. Ryuichi and Shuichi stopped singing. "NO ONE BULLIES TSUZUKI! NO ONE! NOT MURAKI! AND NOT YOU…..Bastard." The older man smirked. "You've got guts, kid, but you still piss me off." He growled and walked off into the kitchen. "What-what the hell is with that guy!?" Hisoka rumbled, trembling.

"Ahh, don't mind him, Hi-chan." Shu-chan sang. "Yuki's always like that, don't take it to heart." He began to dance.

"Yeah, Hi-chan!" Ryuichi leapt from the table and threw back the bunny hood. "Yuki-san is okay when he's not mad."

"And is that EVER?"

"Yuki can be a very loving person…" Shuichi informed.

"Really?" Hisoka's voice was sarcastic.

"Oh, don't be mad. Yuki bites everyone's head like that!" He danced some more.

"He…has such a cold spirit…" Tsuzuki commented.

"It was colder before I met him, Tsu-chan." His voice became quiet. "Yuki was always trying to shove me away while I was with him…He has been hurt previously….Don't hold it against him!"

"KUMAGORO BEAM!"

The bunny thwacked Shuichi in the forehead.

The baka fell on his butt with a loud holler of, "ITIE!"

"Shuichi! Today is not the time for sadness! Today is the time for FUN!"

**BANG BANG BANG!**

All: "Huh?"

"RYUICHI! MY HONEY!" came a lovesick voice through the door.

"Shit…" Yuki hissed. "How did he get here!?"

"The normal way." Shuichi answered.

**WHAM!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RYUICH HONEY! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! OPEN UP AND LET YOUR LOVE IN!"

Shuichi started towards the door but Yuki beat him to it. "Don't you dare!" "But Yuki..." He fought his way around his lover. "We can't leave him out there." "YES WE CAN!" Suddenly the door was thrown wide open and in stepped a horny Tatsuha. "Where is he?!" "Damn." Yuki cursed. "What the hell are you doing here!?" "Looking for my honey…." When he finally spotted Ryuichi dressed in the bunny-suit behind the two newcomers, he shoved past them first. "HONEY!" "Oh Kami…" The blond muttered, pulling at his hair. _This cannot get any worse…This cannot get any worse…_ It was like a mantra. "RYU-CHAN!" "Hello, Tatsu-kun!" Ryuichi murmured being half-squeezed/half-molested. Yuki's head soon began to pound as the four baks became to jabber all at once. "Hey, Tatsu-chan, wanna stay over!" "Sure, Shuichi!" "This is great!" This was Ryuichi. "Uh…" "Oh, Tatsu-chan this is my new friend Tsu-chan!" "Hello! I very pleased to meet you!" Tsuzuki hollered. "Anyone care for some pie? I'm hungry!" "Again!?" Hisoka hollered. "Yes…Starved, Hisoka." Yuki sat down, holding his head. _This cannot get any worse…This cannot get any worse…_"YEAH! LET'S ALL GO OUT FOR ICE CREAM!" Shuichi said loudly. "I AGREE!" The Shinigami giggled. _This cannot get any worse…This cannot get any worse…_

"Ahhh is that the voice of the one I love. How sensuous…." Came another voice.

He groaned.

_It's worse. _"Why do I even bother?"

* * *

**A/N: Goody! I got it done! claps Aren't you happy!? I am…And how could it get worse for Yuki…Whose voice was that? Find out! Review please!**


	5. Hentai!

**A/N: Hmmm…AM I finally gonna finish babysitting bakas…Looks like it….I've decided to close the story off in this chapter. Here we go!**

**Thanks: Guren, ****Nightshade-013****, YukiShufan, ****animegirl12182****, Shos-lady, and animesnowprincess**

**Warning: Adult language

* * *

**

Enough is Enough...

"ECK!" Tsuzuki screamed hiding behind Hisoka. "YOU!"

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny." A man with silver hair and eyes, wearing a long white coat murmured.

"Muraki…." He hissed getting suddenly serious.

The man smiled sensuously and slowly made his way over to the amethyst-eyed Shinigami. "You are adorable when you're angry….Did anyone ever tell you that?" Tsuzuki remained completely silent as Muraki kept advancing on him. The other man stumbled up from the floor and backed against the wall, taken completely by surprise. He became like an innocent-eyed doe for the time being. "I have a great urge to…" The doctor murmured, pressing a kiss along the other's neck as he put one hand to Tsuzuki's cheek.

* * *

Yuki could only watch this spectacle. Who the hell was this addle-minded freak? He certainly didn't remember inviting him, much less the other idiots who were currently occupying his abode. "Mr. Tsuzuki…" He could hear the man in white whisper to the tall, nervous baka

"HISOKAAAAAA!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Hisoka hollered, leaping onto the coffee table.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Yuki hollered in an irritated fashion.

The other ignored him as Tatsuha, Ryuichi, and Shuichi watched in rapt fascination.

"Muraki..!"

"Oh…It's you…why must you interfere….Can't you see us adults want to be alone, boy."

A hand groped Tsuzuki…down there.

"EEP!"

"Hisoka! Save me!"

"OKAY! That's enough of this shit!" Yuki snarled throwing a mug of coffee against the far wall. "I'm tired of dealing with idiots! I told Shuichi that years ago…" He looked accusingly at his lover. "Why do you ALWAYS have to disobey me?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Shuichi now had on his kawaii dog costume and was on his knees whimpering, the tail wagging as he apologized profusely to his lover. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Go to hell…"

"WHAT?"

He turned to leave, sick of this whole stupid scenario when a hand grabbed at his shirt, thinking it was the pink-haired brat he swung around to get free and came nose to nose with the crazed man with the silver stare. "Ahhh…My you're a pretty one, aren't you? Where have you been hiding all my life?" He proceeded to feel the novelist up. Yuki froze, his mind seething with rage. _What the fuck-? _"STOP IT?" a shrill voice shrieked then placed himself between Yuki and the pervert. "MY YUKI, MY YUKI, MY YUKI! NOT YOURS! HANDS OFF!" He then threw his arms around Yuki possessively. "No touching, no looking!" He glared at Muraki. "Really?" Muraki leered. "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to…" He took Shuichi's soft woman-like hand. "…want to come with me?"

"Uhhh…" He became very afraid of the man.

Yuki roughly slapped his hand away from Shuichi's. "Hands off my hole…Whoever the FUCK you are!"

"My my…"

"OUT!" He rumbled. "EVERYONE OUT!"

"But, Aniki…"

"You too, Tatsuha….And take that idiotic thing you call a singer out of here with you!"

"Yuki.." Shuichi purred practically.

"And you most of all. I wouldn't have to deal with half of this shit if you hadn't insisted on bringing a mass full of idiots to my apartment."

"You mean OUR apartment?"

"No. I mean MINE. Now…GET OUT!"

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling this always happens?" Hisoka asked dryly.

"Because it does." Tatsuha replied for Shuichi in a joking manner.

"Open the door, Yuki, please!" The pink haired one cried out. "I'm cold…"

"But its summer, Shuichi, na no da."

"I'll keep you warm…" Muraki murmured, wrapping his arms around poor Shu-chan from behind..

"AH! HENTAI! YUUUKIIIII, HEEEEEEEELP!"

_Fin

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, I was thinking this ending was really gonna suck but it didn't turn out so bad, ne? Hope you enjoyed Please review!**


End file.
